CHERUB Reckoning Day
by Immune To Fear
Summary: Its desperate times. Ex-CHERUB agent Amy Collins has been captured by Brian 'Bungle' Evans, the infamous leader of Help Earth. CHERUB now calls upon an ex-CHERUB agent to complete the most dangerous mission in history. As his past catches up with him, he soon realizes that his survival is the biggest threat of all.


CHERUB Reckoning Day

Hi guys this is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. Read and review and if you like it I'll write a sequel.

Thanks guys

A door smashed open.

As Amy Collins ran, two shots were fired behind her, each soaring into weakened timber that construction companies once used. Two FBI agents sprinted behind her, with their boss Brian 'Bungle' Evans following. As she approached the building's edge, Amy had no choice but to dive into the windows of the building in-front of her. She stumbled as she cleared the jump, and smashed into the wall at full speed, leaving a trail of tiny, chunky pieces of glass behind her. Blood poured from a five centimetre gash on the right side of her forehead. Her recovery was short lived as she leaped down a staircase onto a security guard, snapping his neck in the progress. She pulled a knife from her right jacket pocket, and stabbed it into the foot of a FBI agent. She knocked him cold with a vicious punch to the abdomen and a left elbow to the head. Two more shots were fired, but missed her completely. She pulled a silencer pistol from her right jacket pocket and blasted two rounds into another FBI agent's chest. She fired two more shots, the bullets disappearing into no man's land. Her gun made a scary click. She looked in horror as an FBI agent was just seconds from ending her life. She screamed when she saw a knife embedded in the guard's throat. Blood was spewing red down the front of his clothes. Sixteen year old CHERUB agent Ryan Sharma yelled as he began to sprint. "Amy, do you have the blueprints?" Amy nodded. Brian fired a shot; it just missed Ryan's head by half an inch. Amy kicked open a door, and continued sprinting through it. "Ryan I want you to listen, if I tell you to run, you run. You don't hide, you don't fight back, and you don't try to save me, you got that?" There was a pause. Ryan replied five seconds later. "Copy that, do you want me to inform Zara of your capture?" Ryan could here gunshots followed by heavy breathing. "Rodger that, Ryan….sorry." came the reply. Ryan tossed a grenade out the window. A massive explosion broke in the sky as an FBI agent could only watch as his colleges were crushed by a flying car. Just as Amy was about to escape, Brian Evans speared her into an FBI car, and smashed his fist into her jaw. A sly grin slithered across his face, as he felt laminated paper touch his hands.

"Richardson, contact Rathbone, tell him we have the blueprints." Richardson nodded "Yes sir." Brian spoke again. "Oh and while you're doing that, see if you can locate James Adams.

Shades of light grey and dark black, filled James Adam's mind. His eyes opened, filling with life. He sat up wiping sleep from his eyes. He felt a smooth hand on his back and a very attractive girl's face rest on his shoulder. "James, babe, what's wrong?" Twenty year old Kerry Chang asked lightly kissing his cheek. "I don't know, that dream I guess…it." Kerry looked confused. "It's what?" James looked at her. "It felt so real, like I was there watching. It was unavoidable." He stood up, dragging himself into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and grabbed the milk carton emptying half the bottle in three big gulps. An image flashed in his mind. He stumbled backwards, dropping the carton. Milk splashed everywhere. "Adams!" Kerry yelled. "What the hell is this white liquid on my floor?" James laughed. "That dear, is called milk. It comes from a cow." Kerry stormed out to the kitchen, infuriated. "If I hear one more, smart ass comment come out of your mouth James Adams, and I will send you to work with _two _black eyes." James replied cheekily. "You know you look _so_ sexy when you're angry." Kerry raised her voice. "James." He replied, smiling "Kerry." The same image flashed in his mind. He shook his head. It flashed again; he pushed past her, tripping over the chair in-front of him. "James?" Kerry said shaking her head. "I…can't grab your hand. You're slipping." James said randomly. The phone rang. James shook back into life. "Hello?" Kerry asked. "Kerry its Zara." Zara Asker, chairwomen of CHERUB said. She smiled "Hi Zara, what's up?" Zara sounded close to crying. "Amy Collins was captured yesterday and is reported MIA. According to Ryan Sharma, Brian 'Bungle' Evans is holding her hostage." Kerry's expression changed. "Oh shit that's bloody terrible. Is there a rescue mission?" Zara went silent. "The ethics committee doesn't want CHERUB involved in this one, so I have decided to compromise a team of my own, to go deep undercover in London. However there is one catch, this is, at the moment the most dangerous CHERUB mission in history, so you guys will be tested beyond a limit where no agent has ever gone before. If you slip up, even once, it could cost you your lives. We are unsure of how powerful Help Earth is. So if you're in…." Kerry smiled "We're in." She said ending the call. She spun around. "James, the world needs you, this time more than ever."

Amy Collins spat out blood as she received a stinging slap. Brian Evans placed a brass knuckle around his hand and smashed it into her ribs. She groaned in pain spitting out blood again. "If you're going to kill me, get it over and done with." Brian smiled "Oh I got something else in mind honey, but can I say you are so sexy." Greg Rathbone walked in. "We've found him."

After picking up James sister, Lauren, the car began to speed up. The image popped up again the car almost colliding with the oncoming bus.

"James!" Kerry yelled "What the hell was that?" The car swerved sideways. The argument was cut short when a black truck smashed into them sending them flying. The members of Help Earth laughed. "Kerry!" James yelled "Grab the wheel!" James grabbed a pistol from the centre box and blasted one round into the driver's throat. Blood spurted as Kerry hit the brakes. He leaned out the window firing two rounds at the engine, causing the car to explode. As the flames killed everyone in the car, another black trucker fired twenty rounds at the window screen. Blood oozed from a wound on James' forehead. He opened the door and hoisted himself onto the roof. Just as he was about to grab onto something another black truck smashed into the side of them. James flew onto the roof of the black truck firing two rounds at the truck in-front of them. He grabbed the top edge of the windscreen and swung himself into the driver's compartment. Smashing the glass into millions of tiny chunks, James tossed his knife at the passenger's throat. He blasted eight rounds into the three men sitting in the back. The car was sent flying as James, opened the door and rolled out. He could only look on as the car Lauren and Kerry were in plunged into the building in-front of them. James' phone rang.

"Hello?" he said finally finding his feet.

"James Adams. We meet again." Brian Evans said.

"Listen, you bastard…" James snapped. Brian laughed loudly. "I must say James, that Amy Collins is very sexy" James sounded angry. "If you lay one finger on…."James didn't get time to finish as Brian laughed yet again. "You'll do what? Anyway, I have the WMD. I might have killed the creator, but that's not my problem. This is a fight that you can't win James…." "No! Brain" James looked up in the sky as two bomber planes flew over London each dropping the WMD's. Dozens of buildings, shops, businesses, and houses exploded as debris rained from the sky. James started sprinting as a third bomb was dropped. Explosion after explosion broke out as debris clipped his legs. James felt his body shutting down, blood pouring from many wounds all over his body. He rolled around screaming in agony as the image flashed again.

Dust, ash smoke flames and death covered the horizon. Amy shook into life. She was on the brink of death. She pulled a piece of glass out of an untreated wound. She fiddled with it for a bit try to get it into her bloody hands she began to rub it against the plastic tie wrapped around her wrists. One of Bungle's henchmen walked in. "It's time to go." He said in fluent Russian. Amy smiled and stood up clenching her fists. "Bring it on, bitch." She replied in Russian. The henchman charged towards her. She dodged to the side, and with one swift movement, jammed the glass into the soft tissue of the henchman's throat. He fell to the ground; a massive pool of blood surrounded his head. She checked him, and pulled a silencer pistol from his pocket. She noticed something shiny. Like a thin blade, or a clumsy butter-knife. She pulled it out and stuffed it into her pocket. She was a long way from home but kept replaying the CHERUB motto in her head; _this is tough, but CHERUB's are tougher._

Colour began to fill James eyes as he woke up in a CHERUB hospital bed. He sat up groaning as his stomach was heavily padded in bandages. "Lauren?" He said with tension rising in his voice. "Lauren!" He yelled again, this time Zara Asker and Kerry walked into the room. They pushed James back on the bed, but he began to resist. "Get off me!" he yelled. "James, you need to calm down, mission control is doing everything they can to track down your sister." Zara said angrily. "Well they're not doing enough. Board me a plane I need to find her." James snapped. "No James" Kerry said. "Kerry, she's the only family I have left, do you expect me to sit on my arse and do fuck all? I'll move heaven and earth to find her even if cost me my life." James roared as he stormed out of the medical unit. His phone rang He answered it and then tossed it at the wall.

Amy's body was weak. She found a bottle of water and poured it all over her body, washing the blood off her weak body. Two other guards spotted her as she sprinted towards a motorcycle. She jumped in the air gaining huge air time and smashed her elbow into the guards head. The second guard went for a haymaker. Amy ducked it, and wrapped her arm around his throat. She flung him over her shoulder, his legs smashing on the motorbike; shattering his femur bone completely. She started the motorbike and sped off smashing through the security gate. Five other bikers chased her dodging debris and avoiding cars. She easily bumped the first biker, sending him crashing into a bus. The second driver smashed into her, and pulled his knife out, slicing her arm in the progress. She pulled out her silencer pistol and shot the biker's tank, the fuel spewing in many directions. She noticed a truck trailer containing gas bottles. She blasted the bottles with three shots. The truck exploded, the flames racing up the spilled fuel. The driver leaped off the bike as it exploded, and rolled right into an oncoming car's wheel. His entire head was crushed leaving a bloody mess. The third driver pulled a pistol out of his 'Help Earth' jacket but Amy, by then, had fired four shots into his tank, making the tank explode, killing him instantly. Amy sped faster and just passed an oncoming train that clipped the last two drivers. Still dodging debris she noticed a phone booth on the banks front entrance. She dived off the bike, found her feet and punched in CHERUB's number

"Unicorn tyre repairs, how may I help?"

During the events of the bike chase a plane crashed into Buckingham Palace. James crawled out with a massive gash in his leg. He began to run as a black truck raced towards him and colliding with the back of his legs. Brian strolled out smashing his fist into James abdomen. "How's that feel?" he said spitting in James's face. He grabbed James by the hem of his shirt and bundled him up against the truck, connecting with a strong elbow to the chest and a right hook to the jaw. James threw a hook that Brian easily dodged. He wrapped James's arm and twisted it almost snapped it. James screamed in agony gasping for air, and trying to find an escape. James spun around and pulled a knife out from his pocket. While he did that he gripped Brian's wrist pushed him out, and pulled him back in, plunging the knife deep into Brian's stomach. The image flashed again, as James heard a faint voice in the distance. Another bomb was dropped by Greg Rathbone. The faint voice was screaming his name. _James! James!_ He opened his eyes and saw a blurry outline of a girl. When his vision came right he burst into tears when he realised that it was his baby sister Lauren. "Lauren?" he said crying, pulling her into a bloody hug. "I thought I lost you for good." The hug was cut short when another explosion hit. "We have to stop him." Lauren said opening the trucks door and starting the engine. James nodded "I have one thing in mind" They started the engine and sped toward the high way. The chopper that Greg Rathbone had the bombs on flew lower into the air. James speed faster opening the door. "Whoa! James what are you doing?" James kissed her forehead "Lauren, take the wheel, and I'm sorry." As the truck collided with the highways edge James leaped on the helicopter. "Rathbone!" he yelled. Rat turned it to autopilot and went into the back compartment to confront James. He pulled out a knife and stabbed James in the stomach. James tackled him into the cockpit door and wrapped barbed wire around Rat's throat. He opened the back compartments door and pushed Rat out and tugged it backwards snapping his neck. James placed his hands on the knife as blood filled his hands he dragged himself into the cockpit and noticed a bomb with five seconds left to detonate. James just dragged himself out into the back compartment and waited for the plane to explode

_Two nights later_

Debris rained from the skies as a figure floated on the water. He wasn't dead, but was very much alive. The water sloshed him about as he opened his eyes. To see the bright lights of the Golden Gate Bridge.


End file.
